


Finding Home in Her Eyes

by ChickenLove33



Category: Possession (2008)
Genre: F/M, Prequel, Roman is a stalker, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLove33/pseuds/ChickenLove33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the guy that always managed to make the worst possible decision. He was the guy that fell in love with his brother’s wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes burned and his lip felt thick from the repeated punches that left swollen purple marks across his face. The two burly officers that he recognized from the bar fight that made him a temporary resident at San Francisco Police Department each held one of his biceps and led him carefully to a gray door labeled "Conference Two".

The younger officer that he identified as Officer Green pulled the door open and set him with a stare that warned him to be on his best behavior. "Miss Bradley will call us as soon as she is done with you. You will not move from your seat or take anything unless it is offered to you by Ms. Bradley or by the SFPD, understood?" Officer Green spoke slowly and carefully like he was talking to a handicapped child.

Roman nodded and he was led inside the room that housed a double paneled glass window, a simple wooden desk, and two chairs. Sitting on one of the hard chairs was a woman. Her pale skin would have been unflattering on most women, but her skin had a healthy glow that made her luminous eyes appear a brilliant shade of emerald. Her thick hair was the color of chestnut and it framed her delicate face. She was sitting with her hands clasped over a rather thick manila folder that had his name in bold letters. She stood up smoothly extending her hand to shake his and offering him a smile that showed off her pearly white teeth. She made a motion for him to sit and he dropped heavily into the chair never taking his eyes away from her face.

“I’m Jessica Bradley, I was sent from Garrison and McCone in Law. Your father contacted us and asked to have your case be handled discreetly and quickly as possible. May I get you anything to drink before we start?" Her voice was as soft and smooth as water and he felt like a man long denied a drink. Her polite smile slowly slipped from her lips as he continued to stare intently at her.

His voice felt scratchy and raw as he spoke, “Do you have a smoke?"

“It’s a nasty habit that I can’t seem to shake.” She said laughing softly pulling a cigarette from a small silver case in her bag.

“Some nasty habits aren’t meant to be broken…” He said raking his eye’s down past her eyes to the soft pink blouse that hugged her small frame in all the right places.

"Let’s get down to business, shall we? Give me the details to how this debate started with Mr. Ferguson." Jessica said coughing lightly to break the heavy tension in the room. Roman smiled in satisfaction as he admired her blushing cheeks.

"That piece of shit had it coming." Roman said before taking a heavy drag from his cigarette.

“Can you tell me how this all played out?”

“I was having a few drinks while I was chatting up one of the girls at the bar. This asshole came up and started shooting his mouth off" Roman shifted in his chair feeling the weight of her stare. “We exchanged some words after he accused me of trying to fuck his girl. He didn't like what I said and he tried to push me off the stool. I tried to leave to avoid conflict, but he chased me out the door, shoved me into the wall near my car, and pulled a knife. The outcome of the fight you can see in your photos."

Jessica murmured her thanks once he finished his story and preceded to write notes on a yellow note pad. He took the opportunity to admire her dainty hands as she brushed away stray locks of hair from her face. He couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction when he noticed that she lacked any type of ring on her left hand.

“Is my father planning on posting my bail so I can get outta this dump?" He said already knowing the answer to his question since his father wouldn't want to deal with his less than perfect son.

“He wants an update on the situation before he decides. Do you know the name of the woman you were speaking to that evening, Mr. Bryson? It would be beneficial for us to get statements from witnesses and any footage from the security cameras at the bar." Jessica said looking up from her notes.

“Mandy or Sandy... I wasn't worried about learning her name, Jessica.” He asked with a smirk slowly covering his lips. “May I call you Jessica?”

“I think it hardly matters due to how quickly you seem to forget a women’s name, Mr. Bryson… Or are we on first name basis now, Roman?” She said raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow in a challenge.

He smirked at her and admired the fire he could see underneath her professional demeanor. He noticed that she quickly dropped her gaze and started going through some of the photos that were taken at the crime scene.

"What about the hammer and where did it come from?” She said holding a photo of a hammer covered in blood taken at the crime scene. “He took it from one of his buddies that were waiting to ambush me. I wasn’t really paying attention to all the details.”

“You originally mentioned that he pulled a knife and attacked you, but I don’t see a knife anywhere at the scene.” She stared intently at him trying to force the truth from him. “Where did the hammer come from, Roman?” His breath caught in his throat as she leaned forward on the table laying her palms flat. The tips of her chestnut hair brushing the surface of the table. He was green with envy at the contact.

“Roman, I can’t help you unless you give me ALL of the details…. Whatever you’re hiding will eventually come out. I want to help you so please be straight with me.” Roman leaned forward lifting his bound hands so they rested on the table nearly brushing her resting hands. He almost smiled as she flinched from the close contact and he took the opportunity to catch her eyes in an unrelenting stare.

“How about a question for a question? It’s not fair that you get to ask all of them.” She frowned as she tried to calculate his next move, “Roman I’m here to help you, I’m not trying to deceive you, but I can’t defend you if I don’t know all of the details.”

“Deal or no deal?”

“What do you want to know?” She signed deeply as she leaned back in her chair awaiting the onslaught of questions.

“Hmm. Well, I already know that you’re not married. I expect it’s because you are a workaholic and you don’t have a social life. Too busy climbing the company latter… Probably the reason you’re so eager to help me.”

“This is ridiculous.” She said with an annoyed huff. “Where did the hammer come from, Roman?”

"Now I know that you look absolutely delicious when you’re angry.” He said mockingly and after a brief pause, “Do you have family, children, or a boyfriend waiting for you at home?”

“That’s an inappropriate question! I can’t discuss my personal life with you.” Her voice was slightly high pitched and he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Goody two shoes, I see… Our deal was that I can ask a question for every question that you ask me.”

“You do realize that I can walk out of here now and leave you to rot in that cell, right?”

“You won’t. Just answer the question.”

“…. No kids. No dad. Currently single because I work long hours and I don’t have time to date…. And my mom died from breast cancer two years ago.” Jessica said suddenly looking tired. Her restless hands rose to tie her long hair into a messy bun atop of her head. The loose hairs fell onto her exposed neck and Roman had to resist the urge to run his fingers down the column of her smooth throat.

Her hazel eyes met his green eyes and he felt the room around them fade till it was just the two of them. He knew she genuinely wanted to help him, but did he deserve the kindness? His life was a constant cycle of fuck-ups and misjudgments. Maybe he should be left to rot… He wasn’t sorry for the fight or the carnage he caused. He almost took a man’s life and he felt nothing. No sorrow or remorse.

He was ripped from his thoughts by a soft warm hand gently holding his much larger callused hand. His eyes trailed up the arm till he stared into Jessica’s eyes and he felt like he was home. “Let me help you…please.”

Suddenly he did something that was out of character for him. He was babbling about how he met Frank and his wife Misty when they brought their car into the auto repair shop he was working out. How Misty Ferguson came onto him and he started an affair with her. It was short, he only did it for the sex, but she claimed she was in love with him. She told her husband that she wanted to leave him and Frank decided that Roman needed to pay for ruining their marriage. He threatened him repeatedly even going as far to vandalize his car. How he came into the bar shouting about how he was an adulterer, how he tried to physically provoke him, and how he followed him out of the bar to his car. How Frank attacked him from behind. And… how he took a hammer from his car and preceded to beat Frank till someone pulled him off.

He expelled the air from his lungs suddenly feeling every exposed under her watchful gaze. He raised his eyes to meet hers and was rewarded with a small smile that made his heart flutter. “Okay, well, I think we can get you off on self-defense, BUT the fact that you went and got a weapon is going to hinder things a bit. I’m going to go ahead and get the information from witnesses and the video footage from the bar. If you felt that your life was threatened that will work in our favor.”

She started to pack her belongings into the briefcase, “I’m going to be back tomorrow or the following day to update you on what I have for us. I think we have a chance to win this.” She started to walk past him and he felt his arms swing out to catch her hand in his bound hands.

She immediately stopped to look at him and he stood to stand in front of her. He ignored the look of fear that quickly immersed itself in her eyes as he towered above her delicate frame. “Thank you.” He would have thought that it was a different man speaking if he didn’t see his own reflection staring back at him in her eyes. She smiled shyly before gently pulling her hands away from his and walked to the door knocking to signal to the two waiting officers outside that she wanted out. Before she left she shot him a lingering glance before she walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman felt every moment of the passing days as he waited for Jessica to come back. He was almost giddy with excitement as he imagined her in her tight blouse, hair loose, and looking at him the same way he knew he looked at her. Like she was the entire world.

He spent the days working out all of his excess energy going over scenario after scenario of their next meeting. He imagined that they would win the case and he would ask her out on a date, he imagined his family’s reaction as he brought home a woman to be proud of, he imagined Jessica displaying a baby bump and wearing his ring on her delicate hand, and most of all he imagined that when she looked at him he would see love radiating from her eyes. 

A loud clang knocked him to his senses and he turned to see Officer Green waiting patiently with his cuffs resting in his hand. “Miss Bryant is here to see you, Roman.”  
Roman practically cuffed himself and pulled the officer down the hall to the conference room where he knew she would be waiting. He nervously brushed at his hair and tried in vain to smooth the wrinkles out of his clothes ignoring the look from the amused officer.

“Boy, with a girl like that... You are going to have to do a helluva lot more to impress her. Boy’s like us don’t win women like that…” Officer Green’s words earned him a world class sneer that would have sent a lesser man back a few steps.

“I’m not interested in a woman like that…” His words sounded false even to his own ears.

Finally after what felt like hours they were in front of Conference Room A. Officer Green gave a quick set of tabs on the door and opened it so Roman could step through. Roman ignored the man’s raised eyebrow and whispered encouragement.

Jessica stood in front of him dazzling in a grey pencil skirt, white blouse, and five inched heeled pair of nude pumps. She had her chestnut hair in a side bun and glasses graced her delicate face. She looked every bit of the sexy librarian that he imagined.

He felt his body turn to stone as he watched the worst possible scenario come to life right before his eyes. She stood before him laughing happily as his older brother told her some joke or story that sent her into a fit of giggles. 

Roman felt like he just got sucker punched in the throat. Shock was his first emotion and then he felt pure unadulterated anger. For as long as he could remember he was frequently told that he should act like Ryan, talk like Ryan, and be as considerate as Ryan. Now Ryan was moving in on what he considered to be his.

Ryan noticed him first and happily gestured for him to move closer. “Little bro! Come on and see what Jess has planned for us!”

~Jess? Us? ~

“Well look what the cat dragged in… When did you two meet?” He almost flinched at how cold his voice sounded.

Jessica turned around to grace him with her beautiful smile and shyly gestured to Ryan saying, “Ryan has been consulting with me so that I have a better understanding of your life. He wants to go before the judge and give a testimony.”

“You picked the perfect boy scout! Ryan loves to make everyone think that life is nothing but sunshine and rainbows,” He said mockingly. “But you could have asked me instead.”

“We all need something to believe in and I like to believe that there is a lot of good people in the world. My impulsive little brother included… even if you can’t tell by his tough guy exterior.” Ryan countered.

“That’s wonderful to hear especially when you are in my profession. Sometimes it can feel like there is nothing but doom and gloom in the world.” Jessica said.

“Maybe you need to step out of your world for a night. Let a struggling artist take you out to a nice dinner, walk on the beach, and maybe repay you for doing a great job taking care of his beloved brother.” Ryan said looking every bit as vanilla as Roman thought he would be. 

Roman interrupted Jessica causing her to jump in surprise as he openly scoffed at his brother’s suggestion. “You couldn’t afford her brother. Plus, she’s a workaholic with a smoking addiction. I can already see the relationship bursting into flames! The Boy Scout being corrupted by the big bad criminal lawyer! What would daddy say?”

“Excuse me! Don’t talk about me as if I’m not in the room.” Jessica nearly shouted as she stepped up to his chest her dainty finger pressing into the hard muscles of his abdomen. They faced off as he continued to smirk and she looked up at him fuming with anger. 

“Okay you two… Jess, Roman absolutely delights in getting people riled up. He doesn’t mean anything by it.” Ryan said gently pulling Jessica’s hand away from Roman and walking her back to a safe distance as she continued glaring at Roman.

“Hey Jess. Can you get me a cigarette? I know you’re probably anxious for a good long drag after talking to my brother. He can be such a downer at times.” His smirk widened as she looked ready to pounce on him. “You can share one with me, babe.”

If looks could kill Roman knew he would have exploded into flames but he couldn’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction knowing that he had her full attention. She grudgingly pulled a cigarette out of her small silver case and nearly threw it at his face. 

“I wouldn’t have thought you were a smoker.” Ryan said with a smile. Roman knew he was disgusted by it and hated when women smoked.

“It’s a bad habit that I picked during my last year of school,” Jessica replied looking slightly embarrassed. “I’m trying to quit!” She added quickly.

Roman walked slowly over to where they stood finally noticing that Jessica stood in front of a white board that had photographs pinned over every inch of available space other than where bits of writing stood out. “What’s this?”

“I got the photos from the security cameras and testimonies from witnesses that say you were at the bar when Mr. Ferguson started to harass you. Better yet they are willing to testify.” Jessica said with a toothy grin as she pointed to each photo looking very much like a game show host. 

He would have smiled at her enthusiasm but his face felt stiff as his brother cut in front of them to give Jessica a high five and to congratulate her on a job well done.  
Roman walked away from them taking a heavy drag from the cigarette that he held in his shaky hands. He pretended that he didn’t notice Ryan lay his hands on Jessica’s shoulders, he pretended that he didn’t see how comfortable she looked in his embrace, and he definitely pretended that he didn’t hear his brother repeat his offer to take her out   
for a celebratory dinner. 

“Thank you, but it’s not final yet… Roman, what do you think?” Jessica said as she peeked her head around his brother’s shoulder.

“I thought you said you would be here days ago. What am I paying you for if you don’t keep your word? How can I trust that you are going to do what you say if you can’t do as you promised?” Roman felt his mouth move as he practically snarled at her. He knew he was being cruel, but how could he not revert back into old habits when his darling big brother was near to steal the show?

“I-I just wanted to come back with good news or something substantial to reward you with. I apologize that I took longer than you expected.” She said stumbling over her words. Confusion was plainly written all over her face as she looked to him and then to Ryan for an explanation.

“Ease up a little man. She’s doing the best that she can.” Ryan said as he clasped Roman firmly on the shoulder. “She’s going to win this case. You’ll see...” 

“What the fuck? Am I a fucking dog to you? You want to reward me like a fucking dog? Listen you snobby bitch don’t you fucking speak to me like I’m less than you!” Roman shook off Ryan’s hand and closed in on Jessica encasing her between his body and the table. 

He stood so close that he could smell the floral perfume that she wore and the vanilla shampoo that she must have used on her hair. He stared deeply into her eyes admiring the flecks of brown that he could see.

She put a hand on his chest and tried to firmly push him away from her. Her attempt barely left an imprint on his chest. “You need to back away from me right now!” She said loudly trying to cover the fear he heard in her voice. 

Before he could move or apologize hands wrapped themselves around his biceps forcefully throwing him back into the nearest wall. He seen red, he felt nothing but rage, and he wanted to hurt someone for all the pain he felt in his twenty-nine years on this wretched planet. 

He was suddenly hitting something or someone with his cuffed hands. He felt the sticky wetness and heard the dull thud of flesh against flesh. He heard a woman screaming and he suddenly felt hands pull him up and give him a sharp slap to the face. He focused to see Officer Green lying underneath his body, his face covered in blood and his eyes rapidly swelling shut. He looked up into Ryan’s shocked face and turned his head to see Jess huddled near the corner of the room hands up to cover her mouth. He saw nothing but revulsion in her eyes.

“Roman! What the hell!” Ryan pulled him away. He stumbled closer to where Jessica stood as Ryan tried to wake the injured officer. 

He stumbled over his words as she backed further away from him. “I-I-I… Fuck! Listen-I.” He tried to force out something to say, something that would convey his feeling, but he heard the pounding of feet on cement and knew his time was short as several officers ran into the room to apprehend him.

As he was being pulled away he tried to apologize with his eyes, he tried to tell her he was enraged because she was his. Ryan was touching his girl! She was his girl! If only she could see…


	3. Chapter 3

It's been too long since I've last updated! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Roman sat staring blankly ahead of him trying to comprehend why his life was such a fucking disaster. He sat confined inside of Ryan’s rusted tin can of a vehicle listening to how his perfect brother fell in love with his perfect girl who happens to be the woman that Roman spent almost every waking moment thinking about.   
His fists clenched as his ears took in every detail of their first date, first kiss, how their parents fell in love with her, and worst of all how Ryan proposed marriage after four months of dating. He was torn between strangling Ryan so that his words would stop flowing or repeatedly bashing his own skull into the dashboard in hopes of waking from the nightmare his life surely had become.   
“…. Roman…. Roman? You alright buddy?” Roman quickly snapped out of his trance and looked into his brother’s eyes that were full of concern.  
“I spaced out for a bit. So… Uh why Jessica? Isn’t she kind of a…” Roman shook his head and smirked a bit. “Never mind man, it’s your life.”  
“No. I want no secrets between us and this doesn’t change the fact that you will always be my best friend.” Ryan paused for a moment to let his words sink in. “So, you don't like Jess?”  
“Since we are being so open and all I just thought that she was a prude and kind of a snobby bitch.”  
After his last episode with Jessica his trial was pushed forward and by a stroke of luck due to Jessica’s undeniable brilliance in the courtroom and Ryan’s well meant and moving speech about how Roman was a misunderstood man who lacked the proper guidance his sentence was a mere three months in prison and 24 months of probation.   
“I know you two didn't really have the chance to hit it off. That can all change now since Jessica is going to be a large part of our daily life.”  
“Fantastic.” Roman said sarcastically.   
Ryan either ignored the sarcasm in his voice or didn't hear it as he began to ramble on yet again about Jessica and their new life. Roman felt his eyes close as he dropped his head back on the seat and tried to stretch his long legs inside the cramped compartment of the truck. As his eyes closed, he tried to push away the image of Jess’s emerald green eyes and perfect skin and tried to focus on the task of seeing his disapproving parents. He found no matter how hard he tried his mind always went back to Jess and he felt his body relax as he fell into trance that teased his subconscious with tantalizing images of her.

Roman felt himself being shook awake and he found himself wedged uncomfortably inside the cab of Ryan's old pickup truck. Ryan held the door open and grinned widely when Roman finally looked at him.  
“Hey buddy, we're home. Mom and Dad are waiting for you inside.”  
Roman grimaced as he imagined the unenthusiastic welcome he was bound to receive since he was the black sheep and the problem child. As he slowly got out of the truck and tried to roll the tension out of his shoulders he was greeted by the sight of his parent's grand estate.   
It was a majestic labyrinth of a house. Beautiful, rustic, and had all the bells and whistles that is expected from the elitist families.  
His mother was the first to step out on the porch dressed to the nines and his father followed closely behind staring down with a guarded expression on his face.  
Roman began to walk to the porch and as he got to the first step he heard Ryan whisper some encouraging nonsense that was supposed to feel his heart with love and gratitude. Instead, he felt a small smirk began to tug at his lips as his father stared harshly down at his youngest son.  
His mother rushed forward in her teal colored pantsuit. Her French tipped nails touched his face, “My love, you look so skinny and worn. I'll have Beth put a little extra food on your plate.”  
“Diane, he's not a child. I'm sure they fed him well enough while he was in locked away in prison. Isn't that right, son?”  
“Sure dad, it's practically the food for the Gods. They even make sure it's nutritious and balanced with all the recommended items from the food pyramid.” Roman commented sarcastically, as he hugged his mother, but his eyes never left his Father's disapproving glare.   
“Without Jess and Ryan to help your sorry hide, you would have spent a hell of a lot more time in jail. Locked away with the rest of the filth and dirty animals.”   
“Thanks Dick, I'm happy to see you too.” Roman kept his arm around his mother as she tried to calm his father.  
“Richard please, not now.”  
“Okay, well, I'm glad we had this time to chat and enjoy each other.” Ryan butted in as he attempted to keep the peace. His body was the barrier between Roman and his father. “Roman, you remember Jess.”  
Roman's eyes followed Ryan as he made the climb up the rest of the porch and gestured to someone in the doorway. Jess stood awkwardly between the door and his father. Her jewel like eyes raised to his and his heart felt like it dropped into his stomach and began to beat a rapid tempo. He forced his breath to come out evenly as she walked over and attempted to put her arms around his tall frame. He was yet again taken away with her smell of vanilla and lavender as he bent down to receive the awkward hug.   
He could tell she was uncomfortable with being so close to him because his arms were barely around her before she broke away and moved back into the safety of Ryan's arms. Her petite frame fit perfectly into Ryan's embrace and he was unsurprised at the image of perfection they made.  
“Isn't she just lovely? Beautiful, successful, smart, and kind. A mother couldn't ask for more for her son.” Diane beamed with pride as she surveyed Jessica like she was a prized race horse.   
“Yeah, she's a trooper.” Roman commented.  
As the family turned to go inside the house. Roman's eyes never left Jessica as he took a moment to admire her from behind. Due to this little slip, he didn't notice his father watching him like a hawk till Richard put a hand on his chest to stop him from entering.  
Richard was an imposing man even in his seventies. His broad shoulders and tall frame were the exact match to his youngest son. His silver hair and piercing blue eyes that never seemed to miss a thing were drilling directly into Roman's amber eyes.  
“You don't touch that girl. She's perfect for your brother and I wasn't raised to be a fool. I see you, boy. I see you, watching her like a man long denied a drink of cool crisp water,” Richard hissed out through clenched teeth. His big hand was pushing painfully into Roman's chest.  
“What exactly are you going to do about it, Dick? Are you going to stop me?” He asked, as he pushed his body closer so that they were nose to nose.   
“What’s going on out here?” Ryan said sounding concerned, as he stood staring at them from the entry way.  
“Nothing big brother. Dad is just making sure I know the house rules and I was making an effort to listen.”  
“Well, come inside. Beth has your room ready for you and food is on the table.”  
Roman cast one last look at his father before he moved past him into the house. He looked around at the familiar surroundings taking in the grand staircase, marbled floors, and elegant furniture. He listened as soft voices drifted in from the dining room. His body immediately moved in that direction as the divine smells of food drifted in.  
He walked through to the dining room ignoring Ryan and his father’s insistence for him to clean up first. As he walked through the doorway, he was greeted to the sight of Jess and his mother chatting softly over a large white folder that held a stack of pictures ranging from white gowns, flowers, to locations of wedding venues.   
They jumped in surprise as his large green duffel bag clattered to the floor with a loud bang. He carelessly dragged a chair back from the table in front of Jess and dropped down. He ignored their looks of wonder as he began to dig into his meal.   
“Darling, you really should go wash up before having dinner. It’s rude with polite company smelling like the way you do.” Diane commented, her nose wrinkled in disgust. “Did you even wash your hands?”   
“Little brother, you never were one to obey the rules.” Ryan commented jokingly, but he heard the exasperation in his voice.  
“I’m starving, and I was dreaming of a delicious meal. Excuse me for my lack of manners.” He replied, hoping he humbled himself enough to sound sincere. He caught Jess’s eye and winked wickedly in her direction. She frowned before looking away hurriedly.  
“Of course, Bro. I’m glad you’re here because I want you to be apart of the wedding plans.” Ryan said happily, his hand reached for Jess and she offered him a spectacular grin.   
He didn’t offer a comment, but he knew Ryan was ecstatic about his marriage to Jess that he would continue saying whatever was on his mind. His brother was always the hopeless romantic, where Roman was the kind of guy to take what he wanted and move on. Until he saw Jess, now he saw wedding bells and fat children.  
“Jess and I would like for you to be my best man.” Ryan announced.  
Roman looked up in surprise and stared at his brother in wonder. “Why? You know I don’t get along with the pompous assholes that you and this family fraternize with.”  
“You desist with that foul language or get out of my house! I’ve had about enough of your arrogance.” Richard bellowed, his eyes showed the rage and disgust he had toward his youngest child.  
Roman rolled his eyes and continued to address Ryan only, “When is this spectacular event?”  
“Actually, it’s next week. I’ve already taken the liberty of getting a tux for you.” Ryan said happily.  
Roman absolutely admired his brother’s unshakeable positive attitude and good nature. Nothing seemed to get him upset.  
“Well, how could I say no?” Roman commented drily.   
“I counted on you to do a good deed for your big brother.” Ryan grinned widely. Jessica glanced up at Ryan adoringly and squeezed their bound hands. Ryan dropped a chaste kiss on her nose and forehead before going to her mouth.  
Roman looked away in disgust. He caught his dad’s eye and noticed the satisfaction he felt at the jealously and pain that was being inflicted on him. “Well, not to cut this little gathering short, but I think I’ll head to my room and get some sleep.”  
“Thanks for helping me out Roman. I really appreciate you and I’m happy that you accepted my offer to be my best man. It’s means a lot to me.” Ryan said, standing up to shake his brother’s hand across the large dining room table.  
“Sure thing, brother.” He replied with a small smile. He nodded at everyone before he practically ran from the table. As he turned the corner he ran into Beth who silently lead the way towards his room.   
Once he was in the privacy of his bedroom, he closed the door and put his back against the door. He was now being forced to watch the girl he was in love with walk down the aisle to marry his brother instead of him.   
How did his life become so fucked up?


End file.
